star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikaru
"You're more than welcome aboard our ship, I can train you, and one day, we can return to right this wrong." - 'Episode 9' '''Hikaru, '''Hunter Designation 523, is a Xextonian Bounty Hunter, current Jedi Padawan/Sith Apprentice, and the resident gunslinger of the Last Resort. Currently missing following the events on Dac. Under what circumstances he came to become one at so young an age was unknown until recently, apart from the fact he is incredibly handsy. This is, of course, made worse by the fact he has six hands. Since the group formed, he developed a friendly rivalry with K'ruhk due to his hyperactivity, while forging a strong companionship with Whitefang, the Selonian even taking him to a brothel for his 20th birthday. Following the events on the Serpent's Coil, and a reunion with old friend Tira, he has calmed down significantly, being the middle ground between the somewhat chaotic Nox and more pragmatic Dabrir Vesh. While he is first and foremost the group's primary gunslinger, he proved to be quite adept at physical combat during the Prison Massacre, claiming the most kills out of his allies and teammates. Despite it seemingly conflicting with his more mercenary attitude, watching the actions of Dabrir Vesh made him curious about the Jedi Order, eventually being accepted into their ranks despite his age - due to the current War depleting their numbers fairly rapidly. He studied deeply during that time, and emerged a calmer individual, passing his first two trials - that of the Code, and facing one's own fears in the Crystal Caves. He would pass his trials and be accepted into the Order, with the mysterious Master Cheko Gronn as his teacher. Background This was revealed during the group's bonding on Nar Shaddaa, and proved a major surprise for many of his friends. He was trained and raised to do one thing, kill. He doesn't remember a family, and was raised away from other children. His entire childhood was spent amongst soldiers and commanders, gradually shaping him into a killing machine and one who has a huge respect for personal honour and protocol. What he didn't expect was to be given an opportunity so soon as he was, with his first assassination carried out when he was just fifteen years old. All went as planned until one target brought it all tumbling down. Aged just seventeen, he was sent on yet another assassination mission, but with surprisingly few details about the op. Going by-the-books the entire time, he realized at the last moment that his target was a young girl, just a year older than him. This was the first woman he had experienced, and the first person even close to his age. He was instantly struck by her beauty and form, which explains his fascination with any female the group comes across, and refused to carry out the kill order. Not wanting any further part in the life he had been forced into living, and knowing he could never return for fear of his own well-being, he fled. He lost contact with the woman who changed his life, and became a Bounty Hunter, eventually joining the Guild some time after. His one desire is to simply survive, not wanting revenge or to fight the people chasing him, as he has seen enough death on his own account. If a woman or child is in danger during a mission however, you can be guaranteed that he'll do whatever he can to rescue them. Stats and Abilities Attributes * Soak: 4 * Wound Threshold: 13 * Strain Threshold: 13 * Defence: 1 Skills: * Athletics: 2 * Brawl: 2 * Discipline: 2 * Perception: 2 * Piloting (Planetary): 2 * Piloting (Space): 2 * Ranged (Heavy): 1 * Ranged (Light): 2 * Skulduggery: 1 * Stealth: 3 * Streetwise: 1 * Vigilance: 2 Special Abilities: * Starts with a rank in Confidence. * Gains a boost die during Perception checks. * Gains a boost die during Stealth and Coordination Checks * Adds +10 to any Critical Injury dealt against an opponent * Tougher to pick out in a crowd * May suffer a number of strain equal to ranks in Dodge to increase the difficulty of an attack that targets him. * Adds a boost die during Stealth checks. * May stand up from prone or sitting as an incidental. Inventory * Blaster Pistol (formerly, given to Tira) * Heavy Clothing (formerly, given to Duna) * Handheld Comlink * Stimpack Injector ** 10 Current Charges * Bounty License * Medpac * Geonosian Heavy Blaster Pistol ** Blaster Actuating Module attachment * Arm Plates (formerly, given to Vesh) ** Once per encounter, he raises his defence against a melee attack * Shockboxing Gloves * Ancient Mandalorian Helmet (Built-In Communicator & Aim Module) * Full Body Armour * Ration Pack x10 * Utility Belt * Backpack Category:Party Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Xexto Category:Assassin Category:Jedi